Hello - Swanqueen
by LadyAryaS
Summary: Regina busca contactar con Emma. One-shot Songfic


_Hola!_

 _Honestamente no contaba con hacer continuación del ffic "La Cita", pero EsthefyBautista amablemente me proporcionó la idea de continuar usando la canción de Adele. Y aquí estamos. Gracias a quienes comentaron, marcaron con follow y fav, se agradece de corazón y no saben lo bonito que se siente cuando ustedes se toman el tiempo de tener ese tipo de detalles. Sin más espero les guste._

 _Saludos!_

 _Ni los personajes de OUAT y ni la canción usada me pertenecen._

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho, era domingo y por lo tanto la alcaldía se encontraba vacía, el silencio podría parecer abrumador e inquietante para muchas personas, pero ella prefería que fuese así. Habían pasado 29 meses desde "La Cita". Y desde entonces vivía por inercia, se mantenía gracias a las obligaciones que su puesto como alcaldesa le proporcionaban, creía que lo tenía todo, que había logrado el sueño y en realidad, no tenía nada.

Estaba conteniendo la respiración mientras escuchaba los tonos a través del auricular del teléfono de su oficina, ya no llevaba la cuenta de las veces que había marcado ese número esperando poder contactar con Emma, su Emma Swan. Esa rubia que había transformado su vida y que había perdido simplemente por inmadura. ¿Quién buscaba amantes teniendo a alguien como Emma? Tarde se había dado cuenta de su error, de su miedo a comprometerse con ella, de su incapacidad de percatarse que esa rubia era su final feliz. Podría hasta odiarse así misma por todo lo que sus estúpidos encuentros, que en su momento le parecían ilusamente buenos, le habían destrozado.

 _Hello, it's me, I was wondering_

 _If after all these years you'd like to meet to go over everything_

 _They say that time's supposed to heal, yeah_

 _But I ain't done much healing_

Sus ojos se desorbitaron cuando hubo respuesta al otro lado de la línea **– Al habla Emma Swan, ¿Quién habla?** – Escuchar su voz fue un bálsamo para su corazón, soltó el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones y tratando de que su voz no la traicionara respondió – **Hola, soy yo** …- No tuvo respuesta a sus palabras pero la línea se mantenía comunicada por lo tanto volvió a hablar – **Han pasado ya un par de años y me preguntaba si quisieras que quedásemos para hablar, dicen que el tiempo cura todo pero yo no creo que eso me esté ayudando a mí**.- Soltó casi de carrerilla con temor a que la rubia cortase la llamada. Pasaron varios segundos y seguía sin obtener respuesta de Emma, sentía su respiración a través del aparato, sabía que se mantenía al otro lado pero parecía que no tenía intenciones de responderle.

 _Hello, can you hear me?_

 _I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be_

 _When we were younger and free_

 _I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet_

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

- **¿Hola?, ¿me escuchas? Me encuentro en mi despacho recordando sobre cuando eras nuestra sheriff y estábamos juntas, extraño eso Emma, te extraño, extraño el cómo éramos, extraño la manera en la que me hacías sentir, extraño nuestra historia antes de que todo se derrumbara.** \- Soltó sin respirar, segura de que Emma no colgaría, podría no emitir palabra alguna, pero no colgaría, de eso estaba segura. – **Soy consciente de que hay ahora miles de diferencias entre nosotras Emma, y sé que estás a miles de kilómetros…-**

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Suspiró, necesitaba hacerle a saber a la rubia todo lo que su corazón guardaba. – **Te he buscado Emma, te he llamado miles de veces, miles de veces para decirte que lo siento, siento mucho todo lo que hice, pero siempre que llamo parece que nunca estás en casa.-** Un suspiro, escuchó suspirar a Emma, su corazón latía desbocado presa del nerviosismo, aguardó unos segundos, esperando algo, lo que fuera, una palabra de su parte y no había respuesta alguna. Tal vez hasta era un sueño sentir su respiración, la tenue alegría que sintió al sentir que la rubia podría responder empezaba a evaporarse.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 **-Por favor Emma, lo estoy intentando, créeme que lo siento, lo siento en el alma, romper tu corazón es lo más despreciable que podría haber hecho y eso que tengo un largo historial, lo siento…-** suspiró y volvió a hablar- **Ya no importa, parece que ya no se te rompe más…-** Y pudo sentir el nudo formarse en su garganta, si seguía así las lágrimas empezarían a recorrer sus mejillas

H _ello, how are you?_

 _It's so typical of me to talk about myself, I'm sorry_

 _I hope that you're well_

 _Did you ever make it out of that town where nothing ever happened?_

 _It's no secret_

 _That the both of us are running out of time_

- **Perdóname, ¿cómo estás?, típico que sólo este hablando de mí y mi sentir, discúlpame, espero que estés bien, he sabido que eres detective. ¿No has pensando en regresar a este pequeño pueblo donde generalmente nunca pasa nada?...-** Nada, Emma seguía sin decir nada, sintió su corazón resquebrajarse y no podía reclamarle nada al respecto.

 _So hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

 **-De acuerdo entonces, sólo llamaba para decirte Hola, tratar de hacerte llegar mi sentir, créeme que lo siento, he llamado miles de veces para podértelo decir, seguramente estás al tanto de ello. –** A este punto las lágrimas ya surcaban su rostro, descendían por sus mejillas y las recorrían hasta llegar a su barbilla, su voz empezaba a denotar su llanto y sabía que era el momento de cortar, Emma estaba dejando claro su punto, no tenía intenciones de hablarle. No la había buscado, no como ella que había hecho que un detective privado la buscará hasta por debajo de las piedras.

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

 **-Sólo quería que supieras que en verdad lamento todo lo que pasó, lo siento por todo, Emma, en verdad espero que estés bien, que no estés como yo, perdóname por no valorarnos, por haber roto tu corazón, lo siento…-** Espero un par de segundos y al no obtener nuevamente ninguna respuesta colgó. Colgó y se dejó caer de bruces al suelo, sus manos sobre su pecho apretando contra ella el teléfono. No había nada que hacer al parecer, Emma ya había superado su ruptura, ¿quién podía culparla? Se permitió llorar por varios minutos, tratando de calmar de esa manera el dolor en su corazón. Respiró y se levantó, se dirigió a la ventana, y observo el atardecer, el cielo denotaba esos característicos tonos de cuando el manto estelar no tardaría en hacerse presente. Mantuvo su mirada en un punto fijo, sin saber que hacer ya. Era tal vez momento de hacerse a la idea, de afrontar la realidad…

 _Ooh, anymore_

 _Ooh, anymore_

 _Ooh, anymore_

 _Anymore..._

 _Hello from the other side_

 _I must've called a thousand times_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for everything that I've done_

 _But when I call you never seem to be home_

Salía del baño, había borrado los rastros de su llanto, por muy doloroso que fuese todo, no podía permitir que alguien la viese saliendo de la alcaldía con el maquillaje corrido, al final ser la alcaldesa parecía ser lo único que le quedaba para poder seguir afrontando el día a día. Había tomado su bolso y apagado el ordenador, su intención era encaminarse ya a la puerta cuando el teléfono rompió el silencio al sonar. No le sorprendió que sonase a esa hora, todos los incidentes se debían reportar al teléfono de la alcaldía, y si no se encontraba se redireccionaban a su celular. Levantó el auricular y en su tono reservado a los asuntos de la alcaldía respondió- **Alcaldesa Mills, ¿en qué le puedo apoyar? –** Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó – **Hola, soy yo…-**

 _Hello from the outside_

 _At least I can say that I've tried_

 _To tell you I'm sorry, for breaking your heart_

 _But it don't matter, it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore_

* * *

Comentarios?


End file.
